Apocalypse 0079
In Earth orbit in UC 0079, the Jotunheim's sister ship Muspelheim launches the experimental Ze'Gok, which is equipped with a mobile diver system. Just as the launch completes, the Muspelheim comes under fire from a Salamis and is destroyed. On December 3rd, the Ze'Gok is loaded onto the Jotunheim. While watching a video of the Muspelheim's destruction, Captain Martin Prochnow mentions that the captain was a friend of his. In the hangar, Oliver May explains the mobile diver system to another officer. The mobile diver can hold several types of weapons and is designed for atmospheric re-entry. Its purpose is to attack the Federation ships launching from the Jaburo headquarters in South America. After completing its operation, the Ze'Gok can dump the mobile diver. Elsewhere, Prochnow says his friend was lucky to go down with his ship. He looks out into space and imagines for a second that the Muspelheim is passing by them. On the bridge, Ze'Gok pilot Werner Holbein reports for duty and asks Monique Cadillac where Prochnow is, and she tells him that Prochnow went out for awhile. When Werner doesn't pay attention, Monique yells at him and tells him she's his superior officer. He asks again where Prochnow is, and Kruger steps in to end the argument. He notices that Werner is wearing a rusted harpoon tip around his neck, and Werner explains that his grandfather made a living on Earth by hunting sharks, but only the sharks survived. Hideto Washiya asks if he died, and Werner says he's still out at sea. The ship receives a message that a Salamis is launching, and the Ze'Gok is prepared for launch. Oliver thinks the mission is impossible because of the limited time allowed to intercept and attack the Salamis, but Monique comments that Werner said he could do it. The Ze'Gok is dropped, and Werner happily shouts during atmospheric re-entry. The Ze'Gok approaches Jaburo as the Salamis launches from the underground base. Werner ignores a computer warning to fire the missiles and recites a saying of his grandfather that it's best to get close to your prey before they notice you. Werner then fires the four missiles, but they all miss the Salamis. Oliver reports the loss of the target and self-detonation of the missiles, and a furious Monique says there was no reason to get a seaman when there wasn't a sea at all. Werner ejects the container pod and is picked up by a Gaw aircraft. Later, the crew listen to the audio recording of the mission, and Monique says it's clear what went wrong. Oliver says that the system and Werner aren't perfect, so he suggests having an engineering officer go on the next mission. Washiya arrives on the bridge late, and Monique looks at him with a devious smile. Later, the Ze'Gok is prepared for a night attack, and Washiya sits in a passenger seat behind Werner. The Ze'Gok launches, and Prochnow orders a retreat when a Federation ship enters the area. The Ze'Gok appears over Jaburo as several Salamises launch. Just as he is about to fire his missiles, Werner makes a hard turn to avoid a volley of missiles from Jaburo. Washiya is amazed he noticed that and says they can still fire. Werner fires the missiles, but their altitude is too low now and the missiles fall short of the ships. The Ze'Gok is once again returned to the Jotunheim. Oliver runs into Monique in a corridor, and she tells him to get some rest because there's another mission tomorrow. She asks Oliver if he wants to get a drink with her after she finishes a report for Prochnow, but Oliver declines. In a computer room, Oliver examines the ship's internal video cameras and finds Werner inside the Ze'Gok's cockpit. Oliver calls Werner on the radio and tells him that his piloting abilities have been confirmed by Washiya. Oliver then says he doesn't think their experiment is about practicality anymore. He says the Federation is countering them in new ways now, so they could all be wiped out tomorrow. Oliver says that many rushed projects have been created, but he thinks they should focus on how to survive rather than on collecting data. He then mentions that Monique is a hothead, so he understands how Werner feels. Oliver then says he's going to call headquarters tomorrow and request the mission be canceled. Werner calls Oliver back and tells him that seamen have always been at the front lines. He tells Oliver one of his grandfather's sayings, which states that if you don't have any feeling for the ocean, you'll never catch your prey. He tells Oliver that it's the same for engineers like him because sometimes things fail and don't go their way. Oliver tells Werner that they should make tomorrow their last attempt. The next day, several ships prepare to launch from Jaburo. Monique gives a briefing on the mission. This time, the Ze'Gok's mobile diver has been equipped with the Kuhblume scattering beam cannon. The mission this time is to drop straight down and turn to attack the Federation ships as they ascend. Monique warns Werner that the Kuhblume was hastily connected to the Ze'Gok and may explode after more than five seconds of continuous fire. Washiya and another pilot launch in the Zudahs to patrol the area and pick up two Federation ships. The ships fire their beam cannons at the Jotunheim and barely miss. Werner asks Prochnow not to worry about him and drop the Ze'Gok. Monique says they could end up like the Muspelheim, and Prochnow reminds her that he's in charge. The Jotunheim positions itself vertically in Earth orbit and drops the Ze'Gok into the atmosphere. As the Ze'Gok descends, four Salamises and a Magellan launch from Jaburo. Oliver tells Werner to fire immediately because he'll hit the ground in 50 seconds. Werner has a vision of sinking in the ocean and fires. The scattering beams hit all five ships and destroy them. Werner then dumps the Kuhblume and flies toward the Gaw. He senses something, and the Gaw is suddenly destroyed by missiles from Core Booster II fighters. The Core Booster IIs then chase Werner and fire their vulcan guns at the Ze'Gok. The vulcan fire penetrates the cockpit and severely injures Werner. The Ze'Gok then turns and crashes into the ocean. On the Jotunheim, Kruger reports that Werner destroyed five ships, but they couldn't find his escape pod. Washiya says that Werner died in the ocean like his grandfather, and Monique reports that he actually died in a hospital at Side 3. Oliver says that to Werner, he died in the ocean, so that's all that matters. Later, Oliver writes his report and states that although the Ze'Gok performed well, the battlefield has shifted to space. He hopes that the data from their drop operations will help others in the future since Werner couldn't return. On December 24th the Zeon forces lose control of the space fortress Solomon, leaving them only with the lunar base Granada and the space fortress A Baoa Qu. Oliver meets with Schacht, who asks him to evaluate the Oggo, a hastily-assembled mobile attack pod that uses leftover Zaku II parts. Oliver angrily asks what the point is of testing something that's already been approved for mass production. Schacht points out that the final battle is approaching and asks what they are supposed to do. He says that all of Zeon's experimental machines will gather around A Baoa Qu, and he'll try to help with the support of the Oggo if he can. On December 28th, Zeon command determines that A Baoa Qu will be the Federation's target and gathers forces to defend the space fortress. On the Jotunheim's bridge, Monique comments that the time has come for them to show their willingness to die, and Prochnow points out that the Federation fleet is much larger than theirs. In the hangar Washiya walks alongside Oliver and can't believe that the Oggo is designed for the final battle. Oliver says that it was created due to a shortage of mobile suits, adding that it can use existing weaponry and has higher mobility than the Federation's Balls. The Jotunheim then receives a gray Gelgoog piloted by Colonel Herbert von Kuspen. On the bridge Kuspen announces that the 603rd Technical Evaluation Unit is now part of the Kuspen Combat Battalion, under his command. He explains that all Zeon forces, even those of minor strength, must participate in the defense of the homeland. Oliver begins to object, but Kuspen cuts him off and says they aren't ending the 603rd's mission. Rather, units will simply be evaluated in actual combat. A transport vessel arrives to drop off the Oggo's pilots. Kuspen is disappointed to find that his elite pilots are all teenaged recruits. He grills them with questions, and a young solider steps forward and says they will try their best, despite their inexperience. Kuspen asks the young man for his name and gets it: Corporal Erwin Cadillac, Monique's younger brother. Monique walks over to mock Kuspen's speech, and she's shocked to see Erwin among the recruits. Elsewhere, the Federation fleet launches from Confeito (Solomon) and engages Zeon forces en route to A Baoa Qu. On the Jotunheim, Monique asks Erwin how their parents are, as well as why he enlisted. Erwin says there's a general mobilization back home, so eventually it wouldn't have mattered. Monique wanted him to stay home and protect their parents, and Erwin asks if she's the only one who's allowed to go out and do things. He then says he will do his best, and Monique says she'll assist him as best she can. On the bridge Kuspen announces that some of their forces will be sent to Granada's airspace to attack any Federation forces on sight. Prochnow asks why they would do that if the Federation's target is A Baoa Qu, and Kuspen answers that they will serve as a distraction to slow down Federation reinforcements coming from that area. The attack will be run by three Oggo units, led by Erwin. Monique is shocked, and Kuspen tells her she has an extraordinary brother. In the hangar the recruits cheer on Erwin and his wingmen as they prepare for launch. Erwin sits in the Oggo's cockpit and asks for Oliver over the radio. He thanks Oliver for taking care of Monique and mentions that she often writes about him in her letters, calling him an engineering fool. Oliver quietly apologizes to Erwin for sending him out to fight in a machine like the Oggo, but Erwin says he believes in the Oggo. Erwin senses something, and space suddenly lights up when the Zeon fire the Solar Ray colony laser. The massive blast destroys a large portion of the Federation fleet and kills Zeon Sovereign Degwin Sodo Zabi. Just as the crew celebrates the firing of the Solar Ray, two Salamis class ships are picked up in lunar orbit. Kuspen orders the Oggos to launch, but Monique objects because the Solar Ray has already been used to deal a blow to the Federation. The Federation soldiers argue amongst themselves because their Ball pilots are fresh rookies. Erwin's Oggos launch first and open fire as the Balls launch from their ships. Kuspen notes that the Balls are using standard formations and that their pilots are probably rookies too. Erwin's group continues to fire and destroys a Ball. They then chase three other Balls, but the remaining two sneak up behind Erwin. Erwin flips his machine gun around and quickly fires, destroying both Balls. One of the Oggos is chased by a Ball, but its gun flipping mechanism gets stuck. Erwin heads over to provide support, but the Oggo is destroyed. Erwin screams out in panic, and the other rookies ask Kuspen to let them launch, but he refuses. Spaced out, Erwin wonders why the Oggo had to explode, and he comes under fire from two Balls. Monique tells him to get ahold of himself, and he quickly returns to his senses. He uses his claws to rip the cannon off one of the Balls and beat it down. The remaining Ball closes in from behind and fires, but its machine guns malfunction. The Ball then rams into Erwin's Oggo repeatedly. Erwin tells the Ball pilot to surrender because he's been abandoned by his ship and can't return. The Ball pilot accuses Erwin of being a cowardly Zeon hiding in space, and Erwin says he doesn't want to die either. He says there's no need for ridiculous theories, and the Ball pilot surrenders. The rookies on the Jotunheim cheer, and Monique is relieved. As Erwin returns with the Ball, he asks Oliver if he's done his part in defending the homeland, and Oliver tells him he has. Suddenly the Salamises open fire on the Jotunheim, and one of the shots destroys the Oggo and Ball. The Jotunheim takes evasive action, and the Salamises are destroyed by Zeon reinforcements from Granada. Monique says that no matter how the war ends, she thought she could do anything if Erwin was alive. She falls to the ground, crying, and Prochnow comments that only anger and sorrow are left when a loved one dies. Later, Oliver submits his report on the Oggo, and Monique cries alone in a corridor. Oliver then spots a gigantic mobile armor and wonders what it is. On December 31st, the battle between the Federation and Zeon continues at A Baoa Qu. The Federation fleet has been greatly damaged by the firing of the Solar Ray, and Zeon soldiers are encouraged to fight on to victory. In lunar orbit, Oliver examines the cockpit of the Big-Rang, a massive mobile armor created by combining a Bigro with the fuselage of a battleship. Oliver isn't impressed with the design because it sacrifices the speed and maneuverability that the Bigro was designed for. Since the Big-Rang was designed to support Oggos for an extended period of time, Prochnow wonders if that means they're supposed to fight to the death. Kuspen storms onto the bridge and declares that with the Big-Rang, they can defend E field. Elsewhere, the Federation fleets launch attacks on N and S fields. GMs and Balls launch from battleships and begin engaging Zeon mobile suits. The Jotunheim receives a message from the command office stating that the Kuspen Combat Battalion must devote all its power to defending E field. Prochnow wonders if they can complete a mission where they send rookies to fight while they take refuge themselves. As the fighting spreads to E field, Prochnow notes that while the Big-Rang may be capable, the pilot might have a tough time. Kuspen counters that fighting is what being a soldier is about. He says they need time to save their soldiers and must proceed to the front line. Acting in place of Monique, Prochnow assigns Oliver as the pilot of the Big-Rang. Oliver can't believe it, so Washiya volunteers instead, but Kuspen refuses because they need Washiya on the Zudah. Kuspen then says he can't wait to see Oliver pilot the Big-Rang and laughs. Monique contacts Oliver and coldly tells him that the Big-Rang's capabilities will be assessed in a front line battle. She asks him to say hello to Erwin if he sees him out there. The Jotunheim moves toward the frontline and is escorted by a fleet of Musais. As the Oggos prepare to launch, Prochnow addresses the pilots. He tells them that the Jotunheim was originally used for a drop experiment, and that many people have come aboard and died over time. He tells the pilots that the can't explain how the battle will proceed, so they can't die until he's able to give them the answer. Several GMs close in, and Washiya destroys one in his Zudah. The Jotunheim and its escorts break through the Federation fleet and launch the Oggos. The Oggos attack from behind, destroying several GMs and Salamises. However, more ships attack from another angle and destroy the Jotunheim's escorts. The Jotunheim narrowly evades the fire of the Salamises, and the blast of a mega particle cannon from the Big-Rang suddenly destroys the Salamises. Oliver pulls in behind the ship and is surprised that he hit his targets. Oliver says that by sitting in the cockpit, he finally understands. He says he's watched over men who have risked their lives in experimental machines. He said those men entrusted their lives to those machines, whose records would stay around for future generations to see. As the fighting continues, the massive mobile suit super carrier Dolos is destroyed. Zeon soldiers fight on in confusion as the Federation presses in on N and S fields and lands invasion forces on A Baoa Qu's surface. Oliver comes under attack and launches beam dispersion chaffs. He then fires his Gatling cannons and destroys several Balls. He then grabs a Ball and tosses it into two others, destroying all three. Two Salamises close in, but Oliver destroys them with anti-ship missiles. Suddenly a Magellan comes in at close range and fires its beam cannons, but Oliver destroys it with his mega particle cannon. Several Oggos close in around the Big-Rang, and Oliver fires more beam dispersion chaffs. The GM and Ball pilots momentarily pause, and when they spot the red Big-Rang, they wonder if it might be Char Aznable and decide to retreat. With the surrounding area temporarily quiet, the Oggos begin to land inside the Big-Rang for quick repairs and ammo replenishment. The Jotunheim fires signal flares to begin drawing in surviving troops. A friendly fleet led by a Gwazine class ship approaches from the rear. Kuspen wonders if they're reinforcements, but the fleet leaves. Prochnow says that they lost contact with A Baoa Qu ten minutes ago, but Kuspen can't believe that they could've lost. Kruger reads an emergency message from A Baoa Qu, which states that the command structure has been lost and that all forces are to cease fighting. Kuspen refuses to accept surrender, and Prochnow says they have to accept the reality that they've been defeated. He says that with their forces retreating and the Federation pursuing, they could probably hold E field for only 30 more minutes. Kuspen pulls a gun on Prochnow and says there's no time for theories, and he wants his Gelgoog prepared for launch. Monique then pulls a gun on Kuspen and asks if he plans to dump his subordinates and escape alone. Kuspen says he's had enough of Monique's retorts, and she tells him a disobedient commander is something to laugh at. The Federation pilots laugh menacingly and open fire on the Big-Rang and Oggos, despite the cease fire. Oliver asks them to stop because there's a cease fire order, but the Federation pilots tell him they want to the Zeon to pay for killing their comrades. Oliver opens fire to defend himself. A GM attempts to attack from behind, but it's destroyed by Monique's Zudah, joined by Kuspen's Gelgoog. Kuspen destroys two Balls and orders the Oggo pilots to defend E field until their troops can safely escape. Kuspen's Gelgoog is suddenly destroyed, and Oliver transmits the Big-Rang's combat videos to the ship. Monique's Zudah loses an arm, and the Big-Rang is destroyed under heavy fire. Later, Kruger informs Prochnow that the last ship has escaped and that they should follow. He says that they used their lives to protect them and allow the ship to escape. As the ship sets course for Side 3, several Oggos, Zakus and Gelgoogs appear from the rear, along with Monique's Zudah, which is carrying Oliver in its hand. With the war over, Oliver realizes that the things he has seen have shown him the path he will take with his life.